Open Gate of the Fire! Flame!
by madanielle17
Summary: Lucy has achieved a new Silver Key that summons the Celestial Spirit Flame. Flame is a powerful Celestial Spirit but she seems to be hiding a secret from Lucy...


The fight against False Face began when the villagers of Safaia shouted, "They are coming!" Though scared, they held up all the weapons they could find and prepared for the attack. But Erza Scarlet shook her head and said, "I admire your will to defend the sapphire but we can handle this. Instead, protect the sapphire if anyone from the dark guild sneaks from our grasp." "I doubted that would happen though. " I muttered beneath my breath. With Natsu, Gray, and Erza the dark guild did not stand a chance. Yes, the dark guild, False Face was coming. I reached my hands towards my keys and prepared myself. Next to me stood Lydia. She and her mother was the only ones who knew any magic at all. But not long ago her mother passed away. She was now the only mage in the village. Though she was the only one, she was quite good. The mages of False Face came running at us. I smiled at Lydia and she smiled in return. "Illusionary Wall!" Lydia shouted. A wall appeared and blocked the entrance. I stared with awe, even though I knew it was fake, it looked quite real. Erza, Natsu, Grey and Lydia shot past me as I stared. I shouted at them to wait up and, I ran at the wall. I passed right through it. When I got there, a quarter of False Face was laying on the floor already. "Ice make cannon!" Grey shouted, holding up the ice cannon, he faced the rest of False Face. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor" Almost immediately, Erza was in a stunning metallic armor. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu cried out. Happy stands on the side and cheered us on. "Illusionary Dragon!" Lydia yelled. A dragon appeared roaring at False Face. It was my turn! "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared and asked me what to do. "Get that dark guild!"I said as I pointed to the False Face mages.

About ten minutes later, False Face was defeated. All its members were on the floor. We have finished the quest and successfully protected the Sapphire from False Face. The chief of the island, gave us our rewards, 2,000,000 Jewels. We bade our farewells and I hold hands with Lydia. I have grown to like her a lot. I gave her my normal whip as a gift for being my friend. Lydia gave me Flame a silver key in return. She said that it was passed down to her from her mother, a Celestial Spirit Mage. But as she is a Illusion Mage, the key was useless to her. She said she wanted the key to be used and be placed on good hands. Seeing that I was exellent with Celestial Spirits, she gave it to me. I was flattered to hear she thought I was exellent with the Celestial Spirits. I think she is a great friend. I hope I will meet her again soon.

Signed,

Your daughter, Lucy

With that I put the pen down.

I suppressed a large yawn, then looked out the window.

It was dark already!?

I was looking forward to practice with her new Celestial Spirit, Flame.

But I'm tired now.

What I need is as good nap.

Entering the toilet, I quickly took my clothing off and stepped in to the bath.

When I finished, I wrapped myself with a white towel and stepped out of the toilet.

I found Natsu and Happy sitting on my desk.

Reading the letter I wrote to my mother.

"NATSU!" I screamed at him.

"Put that letter down!"

But they continued to read the letter.

In frustration I threw the first thing I had on hand.

My towel.

It was lucky that I hit Natsu and Happy right on the head.

Or else they might have saw.

With a quick squeal, I opened the drawer and snatched my pajamas that were placed neatly in the drawers and rushed back in to the toilet.

I came out looking quite angry and wearing pajamas.

In a threatening tone I said to Natsu and Happy (still sitting on my desk, reading the letter) , "Leave now. Or else."

Staring at me in fear, Natsu quickly grabbed Happy and jumped out the window.

Just as Happy was about to play smart and ask me, "Or else what?".

I walked to the desk and put the letter back in to the cabinet.

I was such a fool to forget to place it in there before I went to take a shower.

Then I strolled to the bed and laid there, motionlessly.

"What a night." I said, with a yawn.

I slept.


End file.
